


The Best Birthday

by suzymaria85



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Biting, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff, Licking, Party, Sex, Smut, Table Dancing, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85





	1. Chapter 1

Erin was sitting in front of the make-up table, looking her reflection from the mirror. She looked kind of sad, worn out, tired. Not like a girl should look like on a day like this. Today was a special day and she should be jumping up and down from excitement and not looking like a Grumpy Cat. But she didn't know how to turn on the party mode. She wasn't in the mood.

Today was her 29th birthday and she had come to visit her friend Fiona all the way from Finland to London. She was feeling down because she didn't have all those things what a normal 29-year-old usually already has. She didn't have children, she didn't have a boyfriend. But she did have a bunch of wonderful friends, but still she felt like she was missing something.

Erin took a deep breath, trying to get herself together and looked at all the make-up she had in front of her. She was supposed to do a powerful party make-up to herself that matched her dress. But she didn't even have any idea which dress she would choose. Black with glitter on it or a pink strapless dress with sequins on it. And her hair.. Her long, lilac shaded hair with a hint of red in it. How'd she do that? Just when she was going to grab a make-up brush, there was a know on the door. Fiona came into her room.

"Oh, honey.. Still not ready? Come on now, sweetie, the other girls are going to be here in any minute!" 

"Other girls..? Is there going to be an entourage?" 

"Oh, yeah! Amanda, Nina, Anthi and Amber are coming here and then later Deborah will be joining us at the bar. And I promise you, you'll love the bar", Fiona winked her eye. Erin gave her a slight smile. For her, just going to McDonald's would've been enough. But since this was her first time ever in London, Fiona wanted to give her a special treat. To give her a proper birthday party that she would never forget.

"Okay then", Erin sighed. "But I still don't know which dress I'm going to pick. Help me?"

"Well, it's really easy. Do you want to look like a girly girl or a real woman?" Fiona said. There was a real experience in her voice, like she would had been in an exactly same kind of situation as Erin was now. Confused and lost.

"Well.. uh.. woman?" Erin said quietly.

"Okay. Black is always a good choice. And with these glitters... You will be a star on the dance floor", Fiona said softly, keeping her hand on Erin's cheek. "Cheer up, darling. You want me to do your hair?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be great, thanks", Erin said, rewarding Fiona with a big smile.

"That's my girl! Oh, we're going to have so much fun! Just wait until the others gets here." Fiona laughed and turned on the hair curler to heat up. Just then the door bell rang and there was a loud banging coming from the front door.

"Speaking of the Devil.." Fiona whispered and left the room. In the mean time Erin put on her black glitter dress her and then she heard loud screaming and laughing and giggling from the hallway.

"Wow.. a loud crowd.." Erin thought to herself, saying it out loud.

"Erin! Come out here! I want you to meet the girls!" Fiona shouted.

Erin sighed, opened the door and walked to the living room where everybody already was. 

"There's our birthday girl!" Amanda screamed and rushed towards Erin to give her a tight hug. 

Amanda was quite of a sight. She was rather short, quite curvy and she had a high mowhawk. She looked almost scary. But still, the way she talked and acted, made her look like a sweet girl from the next door.

"Hi, I'm Amanda. Or Mandy. And this is Anthi, that red head over there is Amber and this is Nina", Amanda introduced the girls and everybody shook each others hands.

"So, you're from Finland? How great is that! How was the flight?" Amanda seemed to be so excited about Erin being there that she was practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah the flight was good. So excited to be here for the first time", Erin said shyly. 

"Oh my! We look like we are coming from a funeral!" Fiona laughed.

Indeed. Everyone of them was wearing black; Erin had her black knee length dress with glitter, Anthi had her rather short, leathery backless dress and her long black hair was hanging loose over her shoulders. Amanda had a short black dress with a halter neck, which really gave credit to her bosom. Fiona had a Gothic-like lace dress with a corset top and her long chocolate brown hair was slightly wavy and had blonde streaks. Amber and Nina were the only ones who had a bit more color on them; Amber had a strapless blue satin dress and her shoulder length red hair was bright as a flame. And Nina had a formal black dress with a pink blouse over it and her dark blonde hair was open as well, slightly wavy from the bottom. 

"I think I'm going to put that white flower ornament on my hair. Just to make it a bit more cheerful", Fiona laughed. "And Erin, lets do your hair now."

Erin and Fiona went back to Erin's room to finish her up. Erin sat down in front of the mirror and Fiona helped her with the hair as Erin started to put on the make-up. 

"Feeling better already, darling?" Fiona whispered to Erin's ear. She raised her eyes and looked at Fiona through the mirror and smiled.

"Yeah. Starting to. This is going to be a fun night. Your friends seems nice", Erin said softly.

"Yay, that's my girl!" Fiona smiled. "Okay, your hair is done now. You look beautiful", Fiona said. Erin finished her make-up and looked at her reflection. She did look stunning; her strong evening make-up and her reddish-lilac hair that was now having loose, beautiful curls on, matched perfectly with her black dress. And those little glitters on it, made it look like a thousands of star on a night sky.

"Come now, ladies! We're super thirsty! And we  want to dance! Let's go!" Anthi shouted from the living room. Erin and Fiona stepped out from the room and everyone turned to look at Erin. She felt a bit exposed for never having this much of attention. It was not a Finnish tradition to be on a spotlight. Not if you weren't a celebrity. 

"Wow! No-one really doesn't have to guess which one of us is the B-day girl", Nina said, looking Erin from head to toe.

"Um.. thank you", Erin said and felt her cheeks blush.

"Okay so here's the plan. We are going to the bar, get wasted and dance so hard that our feet starts to hurt, yes?" Fiona said, hurrying the others to put their shoes and heels on.

"Which bar are we going then?" Amber asked.

"Starlight. To make our own little star feel like one", Fiona smiled and wrapped her arms around Erin's shoulders.

"Is it far from here?" Erin asked.

"No, actually. It's uhm.. It's just two blocks away", Fiona answered. "Let's just hope there won't be that long line. It's one of the best nightclubs in London."

"As long as there's good music", Erin said, almost apologizing.

"Oh, honey. The music will blow you away. I know the DJ and she plays the best music! And, you can dance on the tables!" Fiona shrieked from excitement.

"Wasn't it forbidden? At least the last time I was there it was", Anthi asked.

"Yeah, it was. But then they annulled that rule and the place is always filled with people now", Fiona said while she took her purse and the keys, checked that she had everything she needed with her. "Okay, everybody ready?"

The girls went out on the street and even though it was in the middle of September, the night air was warm. They turned left from the first corner and immediately started to hear dance music coming from the Starlight. Then they turned left again and saw that the line wasn't long. Amanda was jumping from excitement and about the fact that she had her wonderful group of girls with her and that she was about to drink lots of alcohol and dance until she faints.

Just outside the nightclub's entrance, there were standing two doormen, who both looked like mountains. They were so tall and all... muscles. A young long, dark-haired woman was talking to them, laughing with them and friendly tapping and constantly touching their big, strong arms. As the girls came closer to the entrance, Nina spurted running, screaming and keeping her arms wide open.

"Deborah! Oh my god, Debbie, my darling!" Nina shouted.

The woman turned around and saw Nina rushing towards her. She started to laugh at the sight.

"Is everything okay? Is this woman troubling you? We can stop her if you want", said the other doorman, looking a bit concerned.

"No no, that's Nina, one of my dear friends. She's just a little.. enthusiastic sometimes. It's fine, Brad, don't worry", Deborah said.

Nina crashed herself against Deborah and they hugged tightly.

"Oh my god, it's been so long since we met the last time. How are you?" Nina said, her voice still shrill from the excitement.

"I'm doing just fine. When was the last time we met? Like.. almost a year ago?" Deborah said.

In the mean while the other girls came to join them and they all hugged Deborah and Fiona introduced Erin to her. Debbie came closer to her, shook her hand and gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

"I've heard so much about you from Fiona. It's so great to have you here", Deborah smiled warmly.

"Thank you, it's so great to be here. I've always wanted to visit London and well.. Fiona made that possible for me", Erin said. Her anxiety had started to fade away and she started to get a bit more urge to party hard.

"Oh, and this mountain here. This is my boyfriend, Brad", Deborah said with a wink.

All of the girls were looking at him, their jaws dropping to the ground. He was so big and she was so petite, almost fragile.

"Wow.. he's big.. my god, Debbie. He's big!" Amanda repeated herself.

"Yeah.. I know! And Mike over there isn't that tiny either", Deborah laughed.

"But usually there's Clark and Matt standing here, where are they?" Fiona asked.

"Well.. The rumor says that Tom is here, so there needs to be a bit stronger guys keeping the place in one piece. Clark and Matt are too lanky for that", Deborah said.

"Tom? I know only one Tom from England and he can't be it who's here. Right? Right?!" Erin stepped forward, her heart pounding in her chest. She was a big fan of his. Probably the only Finnish girl who knew who he was.

"And which Tom you might be meaning, then?" Deborah asked, knowing full well of which Tom Erin was talking about. 

"Uhm.. the Hiddleston one..", Erin said quietly, not quite believing herself.

"Well, you just have to go inside and see it for yourself", Deborah smiled.

Erin's breath caught in her throat. Tom Hiddleston... was in there?! 

"Okay, love, let's go in!" Fiona said.

"No no no no, wait! If there really is Tom fucking Hiddleston, I can't go in there! I just can't! I can't!" Erin shouted.

"Hey, Erin! It's most likely that he HAS been in there. I'm quite sure that he's not there anymore. I mean, it's 11 p.m. and the place is going to be filled with people. And I think that he likes to keep it all private, not having all the screaming fan girls circling him during his own spare time", Fiona said, keeping her hands against Erin's cheeks. "Come on now, love, let's just go in and have fun! You need to have a great birthday party and in there you will get that."

Erin sighed and nodded her head. Meanwhile Amanda was dancing and jumping along "Faith" from Blasterjaxx.

"Whoop whoop! God, I love this song! Now let's go in already!" she shouted, having her party mode up to the roof.

The girls went in and Deborah gave Brad a quick kiss and joined them.

They walked down the stairs and the music just got louder and louder. When they stepped into the nightclub area, much for their surprise, it was half empty.

"Oh, this is great! No need to wait for too long to get your drinks! Erin, what do you want to drink?" Nina shouted.

Erin tried to scan through the dark space, hoping to find Tom, and on the other hand, hoping that he wasn't there.

"A Screwdriver, please!" she shouted back.

The Starlight was beautiful. The roof was velvety dark blue, with thousands of little lights on it, so it really looked like a night sky with stars. Just like her dress. In the left corner, there was a large dance floor with few people dancing and just in front of the bar counter, there was this long, not too high platform, which apparently was where people was allowed to dance on.

The lights were flashing, the music was playing and Erin started to get her party mode back. The girls found a table that was rounded by comfortable soft couches and sat down. Nina came back with a trey, filled with different kinds of drinks and right behind her was walking a bartender with an ice bucket, a big champagne bottle and seven glasses. Nina passed the drinks to the girls and rushed back to the counter. When she came back, she was carrying a high glass, filled with crashed ice and a red liquid in it, with a pink straw and a sparkler stick. Then the girls stood up, Erin looking at them, her mouth wide open.

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, dear Erin, Happy Birthday to you!"_

"Oh my god, you girls!" Erin shouted, laughing, her eyes filled with tears. She got up and hugged them all one by one.

"Oh my god, thank you! I've never had anything like this before!" she said, her voice shivering.

"I told you that this will be the best birthday, didn't I?" Fiona said with a big smile.

"Well, this really is!" Erin said. "What is in this drink, exactly?"

"There's lime and strawberry liqueur and strawberry syrup. And sprite. And ice. And a slice of lemon" Nina said.

Erin took a sip from her drink and hummed.

"Oh, this is so good! I'm going to be so drunk today", Erin laughed.

The evening went on by the girls talking and laughing and drinking.  After a while, Fiona got up and walked to the counter to talk with the DJ. Erin looked at their direction and saw a peak from the girl who was playing the records. She was really short, she had glasses and light brown hair (or that was what Erin thought she had in that light). Her t-shirt was white and on top of that, she had a black vest with chains and belts. After a while, Fiona came back, took Erin by her hand and pulled her up.

"Let's go on the table!" She shouted.

"What?! No, no way, I can't.. oh god no!" Erin laughed, trying to pull herself free from Fiona's strong grip.

"Yes way! Here, step on that stool and hop on the table! I will push you from your ass if I have to!" Fiona warned.

Erin groaned, laughed, and stepped on the stool and found herself standing on the table. She started to feel a bit tipsy, so she didn't really care that the whole bar was looking at them. Then the music stopped.

"Now, Karen! Give it to me, baby!" Fiona shouted.

The other lights dimmed and there was a spotlight over them. Erin was hiding her face behind her hands, laughing and giggling about the situation. Then the music exploded from the speakers. Erin recognized the song, that song was one of her favorite party songs, "Summer" from Calvin Harris. Erin felt Fiona's hands on her hips and how she started to sway her. Erin was still giggling like a maniac but then she gave in and started to dance as well. She started to rock her hips, bent her knees a bit and just let it all go. 

She loved the feeling, she felt sexy. Her dance moves were just like what a professional stripper would do. She turned around to face Fiona and they were holding each other and danced. Then the song changed and Erin almost had a fit when "Feeling Myself" from Will.I.Am. started to play. She lifted her hands up and started to do these dipping movements. Her shy and insecure self was long gone. And when Miley Cyrus' part came up, Erin practically pushed Fiona away from her to get all the space to herself. She dipped down and twerked while she came back up. Those twerking movements didn't quite go the way she thought they would, but she didn't care. She was enjoying her night. Enjoying her life.

When the song ended, the whole bar was cheering at them and at her. Anthi held out her hand to help Erin and Fiona to get down from the platform. Erin laughed so hard that she had to bend over. Amanda and Amber was tapping her back and told her how  all the guys were drooling over her. After Fiona got down as well, they all went to the bar counter to get something to drink.

Erin sat down on a high bar stool and ordered another Screwdriver. She was giggling and talking with Nina, who started to be quite heavily drunk. Just when she got her drink, she felt someone touch her shoulder and lean against her, whispering her ear with a smooth, super sexy voice. The voice Erin would recognize anywhere.

"You gave me such an impressive and sexy performance up there, darling."

 


	2. Chapter 2

She turned around. And right when she saw him, she thought that she had died and gone straight to heaven. Tom Hiddleston was standing right behind her, still keeping his hand on her shoulder and grinning. Erin turned a bit more in her stool, but unfortunately for her, a little bit too much. While she turned, her foot slipped from the footrest and she fell on the floor, straight on Tom's feet. Nina was laughing her guts out from the sight and Deborah rushed to pick Erin up. All the other girls were looking at the situation. They didn't seem to be so surprised about the fact that it was Tom himself who was standing there with them, they were just concerned about Erin being fine.

After a while, Deborah had tried to pull Erin up from the floor, she gave up. Erin was just lying there, curled up as a tight ball, hiding her face from the embarrassment. She heard Debbie saying something to Tom, but she wasn't sure what was it. Then she felt someone grab her underarm and yank her up on her knees. When she raised her head, and she saw that she was now face to face with Tom's crotch. She couldn't do anything else but stare at it. Those lean legs and what's between them. She felt her insides twist and right then Tom pulled her all the way up.

"Hi", Tom said, smiling.

"I---um--uh---uh-- where's my drink?" Erin mumbled.

Tom reached over to the counter and took her drink and gave it to her.

"I believe this is yours, darling."

"Yes.. uhm.. thank you."

"Oh my god, Erin! Are you okay? What happened?" Fiona had come over to her and was now straightening Erin's dress and hair. She glazed at Tom and then back at her. "I should have told you that we all knew him, shouldn't I?"

Erin was now staring at Fiona, her mouth wide open. She really did have hard time to believe of what she had just said.

"You knew he was still here when we came in, didn't you?" Erin said, her voice monotonic.

"No, I swear the god, I didn't! Please, honey, don't be mad. Tom really is a nice guy but I can kick his ass to go away if you want", Fiona said.

Hearing her saying that, Tom turned to her, looking at her in disbelieve.

"You'll kick my ass, huh?" Tom said, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his head, as if he was daring her to do so.

"Oh, shut up, Tom! I always kick your ass if I don't want you anywhere near me. And I'm not afraid to do it! Even though your ass is miles away from the ground, you freaking... tall... son-of-a-bitch", Fiona said with a grin and that made Tom laugh loudly.

Erin was all confused from the situation, the girls knew Tom and she had just made a fool out herself by falling on the floor and then, above all that, she found her self facing the Conda. Erin tried to shake it all away, she had to try to make herself look a bit better than a shivering, mumbling and screaming fan-girl. She was still holding her drink in her hand and without thinking, she poured it down her throat with two gulps. She felt how the vodka in her drink made it's way straight to her head and numbed it up. She shifted a bit and almost fell again. Luckily, Tom was quick enough to catch her in his arms.

"Whoopsy daisy! I think you've done your falling for the night, love. Let's go over there and sit down so you'll feel better, yes? And I'll bring you a glass of water too. A big glass of water." Tom said softly.

"Yeah.. uh.. sure", Erin said quietly.

They went sitting on the same place as they sat before Erin and Fiona gave their performance on the table. Fiona sat on the right side of Erin and Tom on the left side. Deborah came over, carrying a trey, where was fourteen shot glasses, a salt shaker and a bowl of lemon slices.

"Where's Nina?" Amanda asked, looking around. That was when all the other girl saw as well that she was missing.

"Oh, I had to get Brad to escort her out, she was so incredibly drunk. Her eyes were like this!", Deborah said, keeping her fingers up, so that the other finger pointed North-East and the other pointed South-West.

"Oh, poor thing! Hope she gets home safe", Anthi said, a bit worried. Nina was her dear friend and she didn't want anything bad happen to her.

"Don't worry, love, Brad took care of her. But she will suffer from one hell of a hang-over tomorrow", Deborah said, giving everyone two shots of Tequila. Erin looked at hers. She had never drank Tequila before and all the horror stories she had heard from her friend back in Finland came to her mind, that right when you've gotten it down, it comes back up. "Okay, here's to our birthday girl! Everybody, one, two, thr---"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! I've never done this before. How do you do.. I mean.. What do I need to take first?" Erin shouted.

"Here, let me show you." Tom said. Erin looked at him while he sprinkled some salt over his fist, took a slice of lemon on the side and the shot glass. "Lick, drink and bite, simple as that."

"Don't you think it should be 'lick, bite and drink'? Or 'lick, bite and suck'?" Erin said, looking at her shots and then Tom from the corner of her eye. She saw that he was staring at her, his mouth ajar and all of the other girls sat on their ground, trying to internalize everything that she just had said.

"How much exactly have you been drinking today, Erin?" Tom asked, still eyeing her, knowing that she was referring his role as Adam in Only Lovers Left Alive. After all, vampires does first bite, then suck, don't they?

"Oh.. just about enough to say things like this", she answered. "So, lick, drink and bite, was it?"

"Okay girls. And a guy. One, two, three!" Deborah shouted and they all licked the salt from their hands, drank down the shot and finally sucked the lemon juice from the slice. 

"Fuck, this is good shit!" Amanda shouted and banged the little glass against the table. "ANOTHER!" Everybody laughed at her quote and sprinkled the salt again over their hands, took the glass and the slice. Erin heard someone shout 'one, two, three' again and they all poured the shot down their throats and sucked the lemon.

Erin managed to keep it all down, but the strong, bitter liquor burned her throat and she was afraid to breathe. She thought that there would be flames coming out from her mouth if she did. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she kept her hand over her mouth. She felt a hand tapping her back and when she was brave enough to breathe a bit, the air caught in her throat and it made her cough.

"You're okay there, love?" she heard Tom asking, his voice dangerously near to her ear. She raised her head and opened her eyes to see the world again. And her world was moving a bit. She looked at Tom, smiled and nodded and took a huge gulp of water that Tom had brought for her.

"So, I've never seen you around with these girls before. So I reckon you're new here. Do you live in London?" Tom asked, tried to get to know to Erin a bit more.

"Uh.. no. I mean, yes. I mean.. Yes, I'm new in this group and no, I don't live in London", Erin said. All the alcohol started to numb her head and ability to speak.

"That's what I thought. Your accent isn't really a London accent. So, where are you from then? Cornwall? Manchester? Liverpool?" Tom asked.

"No, I'm not from Cornwall. Or Manchester. Or Liverpool", Erin said with a huge smile. She felt quite proud of herself for someone who actually has been born and raised in London or in England, thought that she was from the same country. "I'm not from England at all."

Tom's eyebrows raised from surprise. He really thought that she was from England. He did hear a hint of different accent on her voice, but he would have never thought in million years that she was from some other country. His eyes were wondering from her eyes, to her hair, from her hair to her bare shoulders and saw a dolphin tattoo on it. Erin saw how his eyes were moving all over to scan her and she felt that same twist in her gut, that she felt when she was on the floor, on her knees. Looking at it.

"I'm from Finland."

Tom's eyes quickly lifted back up to meet hers. He was dumbfounded. 

"From Finland? That's... wow. Really? You sure about that?" he mumbled.

That question made her burst out laughing loudly. 

"Yes, I'm very sure", she giggled. Tom chuckled himself, too.

"Can I buy you a drink, love? What would you like to have?" Tom offered.

"I really would like to have sex." Tom's eyes flew open. "On a beach", she continued.

"I'm sorry.. what?" Tom asked, his eyes still wide and Erin saw how he was frantically licking his lips.

"Sex on a Beach, please", Erin smirked. She knew what she was doing to him and she kind of loved it. But she also was quite intimidated by herself. This wasn't something she'd usually do, that she would hook up with someone at the bar. Especially anyone famous. As famous as Tom Hiddleston. Yet, there she was, flirting with him, and he definitely was flirting back at her.

Tom came back, carrying a tall glass with a straw and a paper umbrella in it on his other hand, and on the other a lower glass with few blocks of ice and a golden liquid in it. He sat down next to Erin so that his thigh touched hers. Erin shivered from the sensation and unconsciously she pushed her own thigh against Tom's. He felt that and looked at Erin, who was now playing with the straw and then she put her fingers around the glass and started to slide them up and down against it. She felt his eyes bore through her and she looked at him. He was eating her with his eyes and she let him do so. Then she felt his hand on her thigh, on her bare thigh.

He leaned forward and Erin was sure he was going to kiss her.  She didn't really mind even if he did. His lips touched her ear and she felt his hot breath on her skin. "Dance with me?"

"Only if I get to choose the song", she whispered back, gaving her terms.

"Anything you want, darling", Tom smiled back.

Erin walked to the bar counter and asked Karen the DJ to play one of her favorite songs. The song that she knew Tom would love and something of where she could get the chance to dance close to him. Karen promised to play the song she requested and she returned to the couch area, standing next to Tom. 

"What are you two up to?" Amber asked, eyeing both Tom and Erin.

"You'll see!" Erin winked.

Amber looked at them, baffled. She poked Deborah on the side and pointed at them while they walked to the dance floor, holding hands and laughing. Then Deborah poked Amanda, who poked Fiona, who caught Anthi's attention, and so they all were looking at Erin and Tom standing close to each other on the dance floor, now looking into each other's eyes.

Then the music started playing, it was "Dare" from Shakira. Erin made her first move, swaying her hips, dipping down and coming back up, looking like a snake climbing up from it's basket. Tom watched her move bewitched.

"I dare you!", she shouted over the music and pointed at him.

When the music started to speed up, Tom lifted his eye brow as a sign of accepting the challenge and gave his best performance. _Oh my god, he really does dance like that_ , Erin thought to herself. Then all of the sudden, he took her hand and pulled her close to him. Erin gasped as he did and with a thump she crashed against him. He looked deep into her eyes and started to move them. Erin didn't even hear the music anymore, she was just enchanted by the moment. She, a quiet and shy girl from Finland, was dancing with Thomas William Hiddleston.

Then Tom turned her around, holding his arms on her waist. She felt his chin on the side of her head and then he lowered his head so that he practically was hugging her from behind. His lips were brushing her ear, his breathing heavy. Erin closed her eyes, he felt so good when he was there.

"I dare you to kiss me... I dare you to touch me... It's truth or dare on the dance floor.", Tom breathed to her ear and turned her around. His face was inches away from hers and his eyes wondered from her eyes to her lips and he licked his. "I dare you".

Erin was looking at his eyes, she was scanning his whole face. Such a gorgeous and beautiful face. She was graduated as a beautician, so she knew these things. His skin was flawless. _He_ was flawless. Was this all that she had to do to get a man in her life? To come all the way to London for a week and go to one night club? But he was a famous actor, a busy one and he wouldn't have time for her. This would be just a fling. A one night thing. 

_A one night thing.. what the hell am I thinking about?? I've got to stop teasing him. But how could I? Look at him. He's perfect. He wants me. I want him. It's my birthday. No, NO! I can't! This whole thing would just hurt me. Or would it? What would happen if I did give in to this? Give in to him? Should I just stay and find out? Maybe I should. I would die the happiest woman on earth if I stayed to see this through. But what would Fiona say if I just did it with her friend. I'm his fan for god's sake! I must be crazy.. I must be out of my mind.. But I'm crazy about him. I want him. I want... him._

Erin quickly pulled Tom towards her, pushing his head down from his neck, and kissed him. And he kissed her back. With lust. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Erin felt like she was floating in the clouds. She didn't hear anything else except Tom breathing, she didn't feel anything else except Tom kissing her. Her head was completely numb. She wanted him so badly and she could feel that he had same thoughts about her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her to kiss him even deeper. Then all of the sudden Tom broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry.. Was it too much?" Erin asked. Tom shook his head but didn't smile. Instead he leaned down to her and whispered to her ear: "Let's go back there".

Erin felt her heart skip a beat. Tom took by her hand and they walked to the door that had a sign on it "Staff only!". Tom pushed the door open and they saw that there was no one inside. The music wasn't that loud in the room so they were able to talk without shouting.

"We shouldn't be here.." Erin said giggling while Tom pulled her to him, leaning against the wall, looking down on her, smiling.

"We shouldn't do lots of things, darling. But this.. I want this." Tom reached down and kissed her passionately, forcing his tongue in her mouth and gave her the softest and the most gentle French kiss that Erin ever had. She sighed loudly in his mouth and felt how his hands were caressing her back and slowly sliding them down. She felt how his hands cupped her ass, pulling her against him, so that she felt how hard he already was. She yelped and broke the kiss.

"I don't want to do this here.. Not here. Some one might come in", Erin said, her voice shivering a bit.

"Hmm.. We could go over to my flat. It's right across the street", Tom said and cupped her face in his hands. "You can trust me, darling. I would never take advantage of you."

Erin thought about the whole scenario in her head for a while and then she nodded.

"But I want to tell to the other girls that we're leaving. So that they don't freak out when they find out that I'm missing. That we're missing", Erin said.

"Oh yeah, sure! I have to tell my mates as well that I'm leaving. Let's go."

Erin and Tom came out of the room and they walked hand in hand to tell their friends that they had to go. While Erin walked to tell Fiona and others where she was going, she saw that Nina had come back to the bar. She didn't really look that good but at least she stood on her own. Amanda was dancing on a table with some guy and Fiona, Anthi and Amber were sitting on a couch, drinking champagne.

"Hey girls, I'm leaving now. I had a great time! Thank you so much for the best birthday I've ever had!" Erin shouted through the music.

"But.. where are you going?" Fiona asked and then her eyes turned to Tom, who was now standing right behind Erin. "Or with  _who_ are you going?".

"I'm taking Erin over to my place. You know me, Fiona. She's safe", Tom said behind Erin's back and she felt how he put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled to that feeling.

"Okay, call me tomorrow, okay love?" Fiona said and gave Erin a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek. "He's right. You will be safe with him. You can't find a better man than him in the world", Fiona whispered to Erin's ear.

Erin smiled at her and nodded. She waved goodbyes to the rest of the girls and off she went with Tom.

They walked on the street and crossed the road and stopped in front of a green, half wood, half brick house. "Here we are", Tom said and picked his keys from his pocked and opened the door. Erin looked back over her shoulder; Tom's house really was across the street from the bar.

She stepped in and Tom closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. Erin looked around the house, the downstairs was very cozy, there was a brown wool carpet on the floor, a fireplace on the corner and a black leather sofa leaning against the wall, facing the fireplace. Right behind the corner, there was a huge kitchen, lots of different kinds on machines and a large gas stove. A kitchen that Erin had always dreamed about. Her dream, where she would prepare a nice meal to her family, to her children and her husband would come over and hug her from behind and kiss her on her neck.

While she was dreaming that, she felt how Tom did exactly her dream hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her on her neck. Erin closed her eyes and flipped her head back against Tom's chest. A quiet moan escaped from her mouth.

"Would you like to have something, darling?" Tom asked while he nibbled her neck. Her whole body was filled with goose pumps. 

"Yes", Erin said softly and turned around facing Tom. "I would like to have you. Even though I didn't come all the way from Finland to London to have sex but.. I don't really have any other choice, do I?" she smiled.

"You always have a choice. If you don't want to do this.. then don't. I won't force you into anything", Tom said softly. His voice was so soft and his words so beautiful that Erin almost felt like crying.

"That.. was the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me", Erin said quietly. 

"You're a beautiful woman. And a beautiful woman always deserves beautiful words. And I will always give you those beautiful words. No matter in which part of the world you are", Tom whispered. "I must be honest with you, Erin.. I really thought that I would fuck you tonight. But I won't do that. I'm not even going to have sex with you."

Erin looked a bit baffled. Wasn't that exactly why he brought her there?

"Oh.. okay.. yeah, that's fine, I understand", Erin said, looking down. 

She felt how Tom cupped her face in his hands, lifted her head and smiled at her.

"I am only going to make love to you tonight. Hope you don't mind", he grinned gently.

"Yeah...uhm... okay... just... please do something!" Erin said, breathing out those last three words.

Tom chuckled and kept on looking into her eyes, brushing Erin's cheek with his thumb. She felt like she would melt inside. His look was so powerful and hungry, yet very determinate and gentle. He really was the perfect gentleman. Then all of the sudden, he dipped down and lifted her on his shoulder, so that her legs were hanging on the front and she was facing Tom's ass now. That delicious firm ass. He started to climb up the stair to the bedroom and Erin wiggled her legs along the way. Then without any warning, Tom smacked her butt.

"Hey my little worm! Stop squirming! I will make you walk on your own if you keep on doing that", Tom laughed.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about that Mr. Hiddleston. I promise, I won't do that again", Erin smiled and put her hands on his ass, squeezing and rubbing his cheeks. 

When Tom entered his bed room, he let Erin to slide back to the floor from his shoulder. Right when her feet hit the ground, Tom pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck to make him come even closer and kiss her deeper. His right hand was ruffling her hair and his left hand was caressing her back, as if he was trying to find a zipper to pull down, which made him to break their kiss. He was frowning a bit and his eyes were wondering all over her dress and body, from front to back and from side to side.

"Is there a zipper somewhere in this dress or... do I just have to rip it off of you?" Tom asked, his voice hungry.

"There's no zipper and don't you even dare to think of ripping this off. It's my favorite dress and if you tare this even a tiny bit, I will.. I.."

"You'll what? Rip my clothes off? I could live with that", Tom smirked.

"If you really want to get this dress off of me, just pull it off. Or do you need a manual?  _'How to take off a Finnish dress?'_ "

"Smart-ass", Tom chuckled and took a firm grip of the hem of her dress and pulled it off.

Erin was now standing in front of him with nothing but her underwear, with her black-red lace bra and matching g-strings. Tom was literally eating her with his eyes, looking her from head to toe.

"My god you're beautiful!" Tom breathed. 

"Oh.. thank you", Erin said shyly. 

Erin felt herself very exposed now, after all, she was standing in front of him almost naked. She felt the urge to cover her body with her hands so that Tom wouldn't see her, but when Tom saw her attempt, he took a step towards her and took a grip of her arms.

"Don't." Tom said and looked deep in Erin's eyes. "Don't do that. Don't cover up your body. Your body is beautiful. It's gorgeous.  _You're_ gorgeous. Don't cover up your body."

"I'm sorry.. It was.. It was a reflex. I always do that. And no one has ever really looked at me like.. that. Like the way you did. Like the way one would actually want me", Erin said, her voice shivering.

"So, are you saying that every other guy that you have been with have just pushed you to the bed and have never even looked at you?" Tom said, trying to make it sound funny. He saw how Erin was looking at her feet, frowning. He made her look back up by holding her chin gently. He looked scared.

"Oh my god.. don't tell me that.. Don't tell me that you have been forced to have sex?" Tom said, sounding worried now.

"Well.. I don't know if I can call it forcing but... that really wasn't something I wanted either. That happened three times. So this would be the fourth time..." Erin said quietly.

Tom looked down on her and sighed loudly. 

"No woman should go through that. I'm very sorry that you have experienced that, but darling, trust me, with me you don't have to worry about such thing. I will make you feel like a woman for the rest of your life and from now on, you will know what you need and want. Those guys that forces women to sex, they're cowards. They're not men. A real man always,  _always,_ listens to his lady and gives her exactly what she needs."

Erin was now just looking at Tom, her mouth ajar. How can anyone talk like that? It was so incredibly beautiful. She smiled at him and gave him the permit to do his first move. Or the second. Or the hundredth.

"What was the thing that vampires say?" Tom asked.

Erin frowned and shook her head. She didn't know at all of what he was talking about.

"What you told me at the bar? When we were drinking Tequila shots?" Tom smiled.

"Oh, that.. It was uhm.. lick, bite and suck", Erin said softly.

Tom smiled and slowly turned her around. He took a hold on her waist and started kissing her neck. Erin tilted her head so he could get better access.

"Lick...", Tom said softly and licked her neck from her shoulder to her earlobe, leaving a wet trail on her skin. It made Erin whimper.

"Bite...", he followed the path by nibbling gently her skin and she gasped.

"Suck...", he said firmly, sucking her neck from three different spots and each time Erin moaned. 

"Tell me, darling, do I make a good Adam?" Tom said, panting a bit.

"Oh yeah.. You're the only Adam", she said, panting as well.

Tom kept on kissing her neck, holding her even more firmly by her waist and started to move his hands up to meet her breasts. He cupped them and started circling his hands. Erin's whole body was shivering, she felt like her legs would give up and that she would just slide to the floor.

Then he started to slide his hand down, stopped on her stomach and caressed it. He left his left hand on her stomach and slid his right hand downwards which made Erin shake. His fingers were pressing and rubbing her delicious spot through the fabric and then he moved his hand to the waistband of her g-strings and played with it for a while.

"Oh god.. Tom.. Please, put your hand inside my pants.. Please.." Erin whimpered.

Tom kissed her neck and slid his hand inside her g-strings, finding her so incredibly wet slit. He dipped his long fingers in her pool of arousal and pumped them excruciatingly slowly, making Erin moan. 

"I need to get you to bed, otherwise your legs will give up", Tom chuckled.

"Oh for the love of Christ's sake, just do it! I can't take it anymore! Just please, fuck me, do what ever you want with me!" Erin panted.

Tom walked her to his bed and she went lying down on it. Tom started to climb on her, kissing her legs and thighs on the way. Then he removed her knickers and looked at the sight, licking his lips. Since Erin had told him to do what ever he wanted, he spread her legs and crashed his mouth in her folds, giving her the best oral sex she'd ever had.

After he had given her her first strong orgasm with loud screams, he climbed up to her body, licking every inch of it on the way. Erin panted and whimpered on the bed, keeping her eyes closed from the ecstasy. Tom kissed her neck and her jawline, and finally he kissed her lips. He was holding her tight in his arms while he kissed her, making her feel like he owned her. Erin loved the feeling, she loved being loved and taken care of. Tom broke the kiss, brushed her cheek with his fingers and it made Erin open her eyes. She looked directly into Tom's blueish green eyes, which were telling her that he wanted her. All of her. 

 "May I have a privilege to make love to you now, darling?" Tom whispered. 

Erin didn't say anything, she just looked his eyes, his face, and nodded. Tom smiled, kissed her and put his arms under her back to take a better hold and he pushed gently his long, thick and hard cock inside her. The pressure Erin felt, made her almost come again. She gasped from the feeling.

"Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" Tom asked.

"No, no. It feels so good. Don't stop", Erin begged.

Tom started to thrust slowly and gently at first, kissing her on the neck and lips. Their breaths started to fasten and their bodies getting sweaty. Tom increased his pace and his thrusts were now faster and harder. Erin wrapped her legs over his back to make him go even deeper. Tom was now thrusting with full speed, his bedroom filling from their moans.

"Oh god, darling.. I'm so close now.. I don't think I can hold it down any longer", Tom panted.

"Yeah, me too. Come with me, Tom. Please, come with me!" Erin moaned.

Tom gave a few more deep thrusts and then, with a loud groan, he filled her insides with his hot seed, and with that, Erin came as well, screaming his name. Tom collapsed on her, crushing her body with his weight. They were both panting and feeling exhausted from the 'work out' they just did. Drops of sweat was running down on their bodies.

They stayed there for a good moment until Tom rolled over her, lying right next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and Erin kept her eyes closed. She had a real hard time to understand and to believe of what she had just done and where and, most of all, with  _who._ _  
_

"How long are you still staying here in London?" Tom asked suddenly.

"Hmmm? Uhm.. My flight leaves on Monday. Why?" Erin mumbled.

"I would really like if you came back here. So we could spend our time together more", Tom said quietly.

"Spend our time together, like, having sex again?" Erin giggled.

"Well, that, and.. to actually spend time together, like.. go out on a proper date and so on", Tom said.

Erin opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him.

"What do you do for living, if I may ask?" Tom asked.

"Uhm.. I'm a beautician", Erin answered.

"Do you have your own shop? Or do you work for someone?"

"No, I work for someone."

"Is there something or someone who waits you to come back to Finland?" 

All these questions made Erin to wonder what he was trying to say. She had a hunch, but that could be it.. Or could it?

"No, there's really nothing waiting for me, except my work, but there is no-one who's waiting for me. Except my boss..", Erin frowned. "Why are you asking these questions?"

Tom frowned. He looked down, trying to find the right words.

"Would you consider to move here. In London?" 

Erin's mouth fell open. Her? Moving to London? Living in there? 

"U--uhm.. uh... I don't know.. uhm. It's not that I don't like the city or the company", she pointed at Tom, "but.. where would I live? I need a place to work.."

"I have a spare flat near-by and I'm more that happy to let you to live there. And I know quite a few beauty salons, so I can help you to get a job. If there really is nothing that holds you down back in Finland, then please, please, move here. Please, don't make me beg. Please?" Tom asked. He looked at her with his puppy eyes and that made Erin giggle.

"I think you are begging already, mister!" Erin smiled. "Okay. I'll move in here. I'm quite fed up with Finnish people anyway, I never felt like I fit in there."

"Really? You're serious? Like, really? Like, really really?" Tom said, his eyes burning with excitement.

"Yes, really. I will move in London. For you. Just because I'm a dedicated fan..." Erin said and they both started to laugh.

They got up from the bed and when Tom walked past her to go to the bathroom, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Tom looked down on her and she looked up to him. Then she gave him a tight hug and almost melted when she felt how Tom huged her back, leaning his cheek against her head.

"Thank you, Thomas. For everything", Erin said, her voice shivering, her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"Anytime, Erin my love. Anytime", Tom answered back.

 

 


End file.
